1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield structure of a conductor cable, and an electrically driven vehicle that is equipped with the shield structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a drive unit of an electrically driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like, a large current flows through a conductor cable that electrically connects a rotating electrical machine and an inverter to each other, so that a magnetic field is generated. Thus, a structure that shields such a magnetic field is necessitated. As a shield structure of a conductor cable, there is known a structure in which the periphery of the conductor cable is covered with a braided conductor, and an end of the conductor cable is caulked to be fixed to a region to which a box body is fastened (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344398).
However, the structure employing the braided conductor has a problem in that the adoption thereof is difficult in terms of manufacture in the case where the conductor cable is short, for example, in the case where a rotating electrical machine and an inverter are arranged contiguous to each other, in addition to a problem of cost.